


Taken By Witches

by smrathmore



Series: The Moonfire Coven [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Crying, Dark, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Hardcore, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Magic, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm, Pain, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Short, Slavery, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Telepathic Bondage, Vaginal Sex, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smrathmore/pseuds/smrathmore
Summary: In a village ravaged by dragons, a deal is struck. Every year, the witches take one person for their own personal use - and in return, they protect the village from the dragons.When Emma is taken, her life is forever changed. Will she survive her year with the witches? Read on to find out in Part One of The Moonfire Coven.This is an erotica short - a perfect bite sized story of sexual slavery for your reading pleasure.
Series: The Moonfire Coven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537006
Comments: 11
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

**BOOK ONE**

* * *

It was under the full moon that they took her. Every year, _someone_ was taken from the town of Dragonport. It was the deal the Elders had struck. In return for protection from the sea-dragons that had once plagued the peaceful coastal town, the local coven took one person every year. No one knew what happened after someone was taken. Whoever it was, they were always returned when the year was up, but they never had any memories of their time gone, and they were never the same again.

This year, on the night of the full Hunter’s moon, three witches from the Moonfire Coven entered Emma’s home. They stood around her bed, arms stretched out toward each other. Forming a triangle with their bodies, they began to chant. At the sound of unfamiliar voices, Emma’s eyes flew open, her heart racing. Seeing the three witches looming above her in the dark, she froze. She should _run_. Slip under their arms and just run. But she couldn’t move, and she didn’t know if it was from her own paralyzing fear or from their power. Either way it mattered little - this year, they had chosen her.

The chanting grew louder, and the short, sharp words seemed to snap at her skin through the air. The feeling grew stronger as the words grew louder, and soon it seemed as if their magic was biting her, cutting her, cracking against her skin like a whip. Emma looked down at her body and saw no wounds, but this somehow only made it worse. Terrified, she squeezed her eyes shut. She began to tremble, pain shooting through her body in waves, and she cried out for them to stop.

And stop it did. Surprised, she tried to open her eyes, hoping beyond hope that they had left her. That they had changed their minds, and gone to choose somebody else. But her eyes would not open. Emma tried to lift her hand to her face, to rub her eyes, but her arm would not move. She tried to move her fingers. Her toes. Nothing, nothing. Panic consumed her now as she realized that she had no control over her own body. _What had they done to her?_

There was a breeze now, a small_ pop_, and the feeling of her soft bed below her was replaced by something hard and cool. It felt as if she were laying on stone. She heard new voices, conversations being murmured around her.

“Open your eyes,” a voice close to her commanded. Emma’s eyes opened. She could see where she was now, and though she could not turn her head to look around, her eyes darted back and forth to take everything in. It looked like a room that had been carved from a cave - the walls were rough stone, and the ceiling matched. There was the flicker of torches illuminating everything with soft shadows, with a warmth that would have been comforting in any other situation. Dried herbs were bundled hanging from the ceiling in rows, giving the room a pleasant smell. Tapestries and paintings lined the walls, depicting runes and dragons and rituals under moonlight. Where there wasn’t art, there were shelves stuffed with books and scrolls - spellbooks, she could only assume.

“You have chosen a fine specimen, Brigid” a voice spoke, “Oskai will like her.” The witch leaned over Emma, running a hand over her hair and letting her eyes roam Emma’s face and body. Emma’s long, red hair complemented her pale skin, which was soft and rich and freckled. The witch let her hand travel from Emma’s hair, down to her shoulder, and further to her breast. Suddenly, Emma realized she was naked. Whatever spell had transported her here, had transported _her_ and _only her_. She imagined her clothes, flat under her blankets at home. _Who would find them_, she wondered, _and when_. 

The witch cupped her breast, which filled her hand perfectly, and brought her other hand to Emma’s stomach. A finger traced slowly from Emma’s belly button, down to between her thighs. A shiver ran up Emma’s body, and she wanted to cry out, but her voice would not obey. _Why were they doing this to her?_

“_Salina_,” the witch Emma now knew was called Brigid spoke, “you must wait until we have bathed her. You know the rules.”

With a sigh, Salina lifted her hands from Emma’s body. “I know, I know! She is just so irresistible. We had a _man_ last year, and you know how I feel about them.”

“Yes, but we still must follow the rules,” Brigid replied with a huff. “Girl,” she said, this time directed at Emma, “what is your name?”

Emma found herself blurting out her name before she even had time to process the request. “_Emma_!” When she tried to follow up with a question, she found her voice refusing to work.

“Well, Emma,” Brigid said, “please stand up and follow me.”

Emma’s body stood, with no input from her. The witch Brigid led her across the room, which was a lot bigger than it had looked from her previous prone position. On the other side of the room was a tub, filled with steaming water. There were herbs and dried flowers swirling on the surface, giving the water a rich floral scent.

“Get in,” the witch commanded.

She stepped over the edge of the bath, and lowered herself into the water. The temperature was perfect, warming her to her core after being so exposed in the chilly room. Inhaling the fragrant steam, Emma felt some of her panic slip away. She wondered if the herbs in the water were magic. The witch called Selina came over then, holding a cloth and a bar of soap in her hands. Dipping the cloth in the water, Selina lathered it with the soap and began to scrub Emma. First her neck, and shoulders, and then her chest, and her stomach. It was not exactly painful, but the cloth was rough, and soon Emma’s skin was pink and raw.

Selina set the cloth down then, and stepped out of the dark robe which she had been wearing. Picking the cloth back up, she stepped into the bath with Emma. She began scrubbing Emma’s legs, then told Emma to turn around and kneel so that her back was to the witch. She scrubbed Emma’s back, and then moved to her bottom. Emma’s heart began to race once more, but she felt little of the panic that had consumed her minutes ago. _After all_, she thought, _it was just a bath_.

But soon, Selina was finished cleaning her, and set the cloth to the side. The witch muttered a spell, and the soapy water was replaced with fresh, hot water. The steam was so thick now that Emma could barely see past the tub. “Turn back to me,” Selina said, “but remain on your knees.”

Emma’s body did as it was told, and she found herself face to face with the witch, who was also on her knees. “You may use your voice now,” Selena said, “but you may not use words.” Emma made a sound, just to know that she could, a low and heavy groan. 

The witch put her hands on Emma’s breasts, this time squeezing them, rubbing in small circles with her thumbs. Emma groaned again. _Why_, she though. _Why are you doing this?_ Selina ran one hand down Emma’s side, to her ass, squeezing here as well. Her other hand trailed down once more between Emma’s thighs. This time, no one stopped her, though Emma desperately wished they would. Selina slipped a finger between the folds of Emma’s lips, rubbing back and forth from her clitoris to her entrance. Using one of her knees, Selina pushed Emma’s legs further apart, sliding them across the bottom of the tub. Despite herself, Emma’s body was responding to the touch. Though she could not move, a warmth was spreading between her thighs, and she knew that she was growing wet. 

The witch stopped her rubbing now, and without warning pushed her finger inside of Emma, who gasped. She moved in and out, slowly, then quickly. Emma groaned, _please_, she thought. _Please_. Soon a second finger joined the first. The witch continued to move in and out of her, her other hand shifting now to Emma’s clitoris, rubbing it in gentle circles. Time slowed and each moment seemed to Emma to take an eternity. She prayed for it to be over, but at the same time she dreaded it because she knew what was going to happen first. A third finger entered her. Selena thrust in and out, _faster_, in and out, and in and out, her other hand pressing and rubbing and pinching where Emma was most sensitive.

“We must prepare you for Oskai,” the witch whispered, just loud enough for only Emma to hear.

The warmth between Emma’s legs was growing unbearable now. Her body wanted to move in sync with each thrust, but the witch’s magic forced her to remain perfectly still as no one had told her that she could move. A moan escaped her, unbidden, and a desperate cry followed._ In and out, in and out, in and out._ “Do you want release?” Selina asked Emma.

“Mmmhhph,” Emma groaned. The witch commanded Emma’s body then, and fire pulsed through her, in sync with each thrust of the witch’s fingers. Emma cried out, her body flushing, sweat and steam dripping from her face and shoulders. _Please_, she thought, _it isn’t fair!_

When it was over, Emma wanted to collapse, wanted to fall limp, but her muscles were locked in place. She felt shaky, and as the bath’s temperature had cooled, the herbs’ effects had lessened. Her panic was fighting its way back in. Emma could see across the room now that the steam had dissipated, and embarrassment rolled through her as she saw the rest of the witches there, watching. The one named Brigid was making her way to the bath, an object in her hand. 

Emma did not recognize what it was, but it was long, and thick, and had the shine of polished wood. Brigid handed it to Salina, who took it and lowered it into the water. It took only a moment for Emma to realize what it was for. “Mmmmhphh,” Emma desperately tried to speak, “unnghhh.”

Selina shushed her. “I told you,” she pressed the phallus between Emma’s legs, “we must prepare you for Oskai. It will take time.” The witch pushed the object inside of Emma. It slid in easily after what had just occurred, filling her as much as she could stand. “Do not let it fall,” Selina commanded. When Selina took her hand away, Emma’s muscles held the phallus in place.

“Come out of the bath,” Brigid said to her. Emma did just that, Stepping out of the tub and standing in front of it. A witch whose name she had not yet learned approached her with a towel and began to dry her off. The towel was thick and warm, and Emma wanted nothing more than to sink into it and fall asleep. She was physically and mentally exhausted, and yearned for this experience to be over. _But you’re here for a year_, the thought pushed its way into her head, _the day will end, but then a new one will begin. There is no end to this._ Emma started to cry now, tears silently falling down her cheeks. 

The witches commanded her to follow them once more, and they led her down the hall, into a new room. This room had a large bed, covered in thick blankets, with a fireplace tucked into the wall. “Get into the bed,” Brigid said. “When you are in the bed, you may move. But _only_ while you are in the bed.”

Emma climbed onto the large bed, wondering at how soft the mattress was. Once on the bed, she found she was able to move around by her own free will again. She crawled under the blankets, pulling them over her head and curling into a ball, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Some time later, Emma woke to the sound of a crackling fire. Pulling the blankets from her head, she slowly opened her eyes, content for a moment before she remembered where she was. It was then that she saw him, a shadow in the corner. She gasped and scrambled up to a sitting position, pulling the blankets to cover her still naked chest. The man, noticing she was awake, stepped forward until the firelight illuminated him. 

Emma’s first though was how beautiful he was. He was taller than even the tallest man in the village, and slender, and his features were sharp and strong. Her second thought was how strange he looked upon closer inspection. The man had pointed ears, and his eyes glowed golden in the dark. His skin almost had a sheen to it, glinting red in the flickering light. Her third thought was fear at a strange man in her room. She tried to ask who he was, but found that though she had permission to move while in bed, the permission did not extend itself to speech.

“_Come out from under the blankets_,” the man spoke softly, his voice deep, almost a growl. Emma had no choice but to obey. She crawled out from under the blankets, hugging her knees to her chest, covering herself as best as she could. Her cheeks grew warm with shame as she realized that the toy was still inside of her. 

“_I want to see you_,” he said, but it was not a command, so Emma stayed where she was. The man did not look pleased.

“_Lay down, with your legs spread, so I can see you_,” It was a command now. Emma’s body did as it was told, and she started to cry, afraid. “_You are very beautiful_,” he said. “_Do you know why you are here?_”

She nodded her head.

“_Tell me, then._”

Emma found that her voice was working now, for the first time since she had been taken. “I am here because our town made a deal with the witches. Every year, one person is taken and kept, until the next year. In return, the Moonfire Coven protects our town from the dragons. They used to fly up from the cliffs by the sea, burning our homes, stealing our livestock, killing us in their attacks. Now we are safe.”

“_Do you think it is a good trade? Do you accept your part in it?_” The man asked her.

“I do.” Emma knew that the safety of her town was worth the price that she was paying now, but still she cried.

“_Good,_” he said. “_I am Oskai, and it is not the witches that keep the dragons from your town. It is I. The witches came to us with an offer. One new human, every year, to sate my hunger. In return, we leave your town alone. It is a good deal. There are other towns. But to have one human, to myself, for an entire year…_” Oskai closed his eyes, breathing deeply, “_that is something very special._”

Emma gasped, her blood turning cold, “you’re a dragon?”

Oskai laughed, a cold sound. “_No, but I am kin. I think that is enough talking now._” He moved closer and sat on the corner of the bed. “_I cannot have you yet, for I would break you. But I can still enjoy the sight of you while I wait. Pleasure yourself for me,_” He gestured at the toy inside of her, “_with that._”

The witch’s spell bound her to his command, and Emma found her hand making its way between her legs. Grasping the base of the phallus, she started to move it, pulling it in and out, rocking it up and down. Her muscles were sore, and the motion was unpleasant.

Oskai growled under his breath. “_Faster._”

Her hand began to move faster. Pulling, in and out, up and down, she groaned, “_nnnnngh._” She could no longer speak. 

Despite her discomfort, she was becoming wet, her body easing the experience whether she wanted it to or not. Oskai leaned towards her, moving his hand to hers, pushing it harder, moving it faster. Emma grunted every time the phallus was pushed inside. _Mmph, nmph, mmph._

He moved his other hand to her clitoris, rubbing it gently. Emma began to feel a familiar warmth building low in her stomach, and she pressed herself into his hand, tears still falling from her cheeks. “_Tell me what you want,_” Oskai hissed.

“Please,” Emma cried, her head swimming, “I want…”

“_Tell me,_” he said again, moving his fingers over her faster, harder, “_beg for it._”

“Let me cum,” she pleaded, crying out. Emma was realizing now that her body would not release without permission while under the witch’s spell. The heat was growing stronger deep inside of her, the itch becoming unbearable. “_Please,_” she choked, gripping the blankets with her free hand.

“_And what if I say no?_” Oskai asked her.

Emma made a strangled noise. She begged him for release again, desperate and panting, feeling as if her body would split apart.

Oskai plunged the phallus deep inside of her one last time, “_yes._” Lighting ripped through Emma, as much pain as it was pleasure. She lay motionless, panting, her muscles tightening around the toy. Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard, willing Oskai out of existence. 

“_Sleep now,_” he said, standing from the bed and moving towards the door. “_I will return tomorrow night._”

Emma covered her face with her hands, sobbing. She knew the reasons that she was here were good, she was saving her town, but she truly did not know if she could stand it. Her muscles throbbed between her legs, protesting their overuse, and she realized that she still could not remove the phallus. 

_It has only been one day_, she thought. _And already I am broken._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a village ravaged by dragons, a deal is struck. Every year, the witches take one person for their own personal use - and in return, they protect the village from the dragons.
> 
> Emma begins her training in Part Two of The Moonfire Coven.
> 
> This is an erotica short - a perfect bite sized story of sexual slavery for your reading pleasure.

**BOOK TWO**

* * *

It was the morning after Emma’s first night spent with the witches of the Moonfire Coven. She woke to the witch Brigid standing over her bed.

“Eat,” the witch commanded, thrusting a plate towards Emma. 

Emma wanted to protest, to stay under the blankets and never come out, but as she had discovered the day before, her body was bound to the commands of others. That, and she was _starving_. She sat up and took the plate. It was not what she expected; her usual meals at home in Dragonport mainly consisted of plain breads, cheese, and simple vegetables. The plate in front of her was filled with fresh fruits, plump and juicy; fat sizzling bacon; and two thick slices of bread with pats of butter melting on top. 

When Emma had finished her meal, Brigid took the plate. “Come with me,” she said, turning towards the door, “it is time for your second day of training to begin.”

A shiver ran through Emma. She remembered the phallus that was still inside of her - that had been inside of her since yesterday. “Mmmmph,” she whimpered, pleading. _Please let me take it out._

The witch continued to walk away, ignoring her.

Emma climbed out of bed to follow. Her muscles were still clenched tight around the toy, not letting it slip out, and they were sore - both from the toy and from being used by Salina and Oskai the day before. She could feel it move inside of her with every step, rubbing and pressing against her. 

By the time they had finished walking through all the winding hallways, through all the mysterious rooms, and had reached their destination, Emma burned between her thighs. The room they entered was bare and dimly lit. Unlike the first room she had arrived in the day before, there were no decorations, no herbs, no book-covered-shelves. 

There were hooks and metal eyes sticking from the walls at all different heights, and some in the middle of the ceiling as well. Tables lined the back wall, covered in various tools, props, and toys, which Emma did not want to look at too hard. Around the floor were several wooden structures, all with their own hooks and metal clasps on them.

“You will come to this room every morning after you have woken up and eaten breakfast,” Brigid told her, “and Salina will oversee your training. Soon we will release you from the spell binding your body to our word. We expect that you will continue to obey us, and if you do not, the consequences will be swift.”

Emma stood in the doorway, feeling small.

“Now you will wait for Salina,” Brigid said as she swept from the room.

It didn’t take long for Salina to arrive. The witch entered the room, humming a sweet melody under her breath. She smiled wide when she saw Emma.

“Good morning, sweet pet, sweet Emma,” she sung. “I hope you’re ready for today! I have high hopes for you, you know; I hope you will be a good girl for me.”

Emma could only stand there. Salina approached her and looked her up and down. “Oskai visited you last night, I see. He must like you, to have come so early, before your training has really even begun.”

Blushing, Emma wondered how she could tell.

The witch approached her, and reaching between Emma’s legs, pulled the phallus out of her. Emma’s muscles relaxed for the first time since it had been put in, and she nearly cried from the relief. 

“Follow me,” Salina said, as she walked across the room to a table. Emma followed behind, and when she reached the table, Salina nudged her legs apart, and pushed on her back so that she was bent at the waist, torso resting on the table.

Emma heard her walk towards the back of the room and return almost immediately. The witch was humming again. Suddenly, Emma felt something slick and wet being rubbed between her cheeks. Salina was using her fingers, rubbing circles to apply what could only be some sort of lubrication. Then, the fingers were gone, replaced by something cold and rounded. It too was slick, and the witch rubbed it around the entrance of Emma’s ass.

“Most women haven’t done this before,” Salina began to explain, “so it is important for us to prepare you. You will be stretched slowly so that Oskai doesn’t rip you apart.” As she said this, she pressed the plug slowly inside.

Emma swallowed, making a strangled noise as her ass was violated for the first time. The plug had only barely entered when Salina pulled it back out. Breathing a sigh of relief, Emma though that maybe that was it, but before she could even finish the thought, Salina had pushed it back inside - further this time.

The pattern continued, with Emma lying on the table, her breath uneven, gasping every time the plug entered her, crying out when the witch began to push it deeper. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, the toy slid all the way inside, settling itself firmly inside of Emma’s ass. She could feel the base on the outside, sitting between her cheeks.

Salina grabbed it and gave it a wiggle, making Emma groan. “You are so tight,” she said, “it will barely move. I’m glad I started with our smallest one.”

Dread flooded through Emma as the witch said this. _The smallest one?_ Surely she could not take anything bigger, this one already felt huge, had already hurt so much pressing into her.

“You may stand now,” the witch said, “and follow me once more.”

Emma stood, walking after Salina as she approached the center of the room. Each step sent a jolt through her as the plug was pushed further inside by the motion.

Salina was holding a rope, which she looped through the hook that was sticking from the ceiling above her. Pulling it down, she grabbed Emma’s wrists, tying them together. On the floor in front of them was another toy, this one larger than the phallus that they had used on Emma the day before. It was longer, thicker, and the sides had ridges carved into them.

The toy was fixed to the floor, sticking straight into the air.

Salina instructed Emma to stand over it, then to squat so that it was pressed against her. After this, Salina pulled the rope binding Emma’s wrists tight, so that her arms were pulled above her head.

“Today we will practice endurance,” the witch said, “and we will strengthen your muscles.” Emma did not like the sound of this.

The witch then told Emma to lower herself onto the toy, so that it entered her. Using the taught rope to lift herself, Emma hovered over the phallus so that the tip was pressed against her. She slowly lowered herself down, the toy slipping between her lips and entering her easily. When it was all the way inside of her, Emma groaned, her muscles sore and protesting this new intrusion. She felt her face grow hot as a new wave of shame rolled through her.

“Now ride it,” Salina instructed, “until I tell you to stop.”

Emma lifted her hips, using the rope to raise her body until the toy was barely inside of her, before plunging back down onto it. She continued, riding the toy. Every time she sunk down onto it, she could feel it press against the plug in her ass, the two toys rubbing against one another through the walls of her body.

She rode the phallus with a steady rhythm, the sound of her thighs and her legs slapping together echoing in the corners of the room. The witch stood in front of her, watching, and Emma hated her for it, for everything she was doing to her.

Up and down, up and down, the toy violating Emma over and over, endlessly pushing inside of her. Her body grew slick with sweat as she worked her muscles. Emma had worked hard in her town, and her muscles were strong, but even so she did not know how long she could keep this up.

She was panting as she rode, her inhales short, and her exhales more of a gasp than a breath. Already sore from the day before, the motion was growing more and more painful with every thrust. Tears began to trickle down her face.

_How long had it been? Minutes? Hours?_

Emma’s muscles were trembling, _up and down_, and had her body been under her own control she would have collapsed already. Sweat was dripping from her now, and she could no longer tell what was tears and what was sweat.

She wanted to plead with the witch,_ please_, to let her stop, but she could only cry out, incoherently. But rather than tell her to stop, Salina turned and left the room.

“I will be back, little pet,” she called as she walked away.

Emma was crying in earnest now. At least before, the witch was there, and could have told her to stop at any moment. Now, it seemed her suffering would be endless.

_Up and down, up and down, up and down._

Her eyes rolled and her muscles clenched as her body was forced to continue to work. She shivered, her knees buckling, but her body struggled through it. There was no relief to be had for her, because when she plunged herself deep onto the toy, her insides burned from overuse, and when she lifted herself into the air, the muscles in her arms and her legs clenched painfully.

She felt mindless now, her mind no longer functioning, all the energy in her body focused on continuing its motion. _Up and down, up and down. _

Emma didn’t know how much time had passed when her muscles finally gave out. She collapsed, her legs going sideways and her arms stretched above her. The toy filled her completely as she sat on the ground, the plug in her ass pressing against the floor, pushing painfully inside of her.

She desperately wanted to pull herself off, to let herself hang from her arms next to the toy rather than on it, but there was no strength left in her at all. She could only sit there, held up by the rope, until someone returned for her.

So she sat, head drooping, staring blankly down at herself. Tears fell from her face, creating a dark spot on the cool stone floor. The sweat on her body slowly dried, and her skin grew cold. Soon she was shivering, from the exhaustion, or from the cold, she could not tell._ Probably both_, she thought.

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed when Salina returned. “Very good,” was all she said as she untied Emma’s hands and lifted her off of the toy. The witch carried her back through the winding halls, and dropped Emma onto her soft bed. “You are not to remove the plug,” Emma heard Salina say right before she passed out from her exhaustion.

* * *

Emma did not know how long she had been asleep when she was jolted awake. Something had made a noise, and her eyes flew open to find what it was. It took a moment for her thoughts to come together, still exhausted from her day of training. 

Emma realized that she hadn’t even been able to crawl under the blankets before she had fallen asleep, and was curled up on top of them, body exposed to the man standing at the foot of her bed. It was Oskai, back again for the second night in a row.

“_Hello,_” he whispered to her, tilting his head down to look at her. His eyes wandered up and down her body, and Emma scrambled up towards the head of her bed. Her muscles were stiff, protesting as she pulled the blanket to cover herself. 

“_Now, now,_” Oskai tutted, “_You know I like to be able to see you. You are _mine_, after all._” At this, he climbed onto the bed and tugged the blanket off of her. Emma whimpered as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him, causing her to fall onto her back.

Oskai held her legs apart, smiling. “_I hear you worked hard today,_” he said, his voice deep, almost a growl, “_would you like a reward?_” 

Emma whimpered again as her moved further up the bed, his fingers dancing a path from her ankles to her thighs. He trailed his finger tips up and down her thighs, each time coming closer and closer to her entrance, until finally he brushed against it, lightly, just enough to tickle. Emma made a noise in protest. He frowned.

Before she knew what he was doing, Oskai grabbed emma and flipped her so that she was on her stomach, her face buried in the blankets, her legs still apart. 

“_Would you look at this,_” Oskai growled, moving a hand to the base of the plug that still rested in her ass. He pulled at it, and Emma groaned, but her muscles were tight around it. Oskai began to move it in slow circles, so that it was moving around inside of her, stretching her walls even more. Slowly, so slowly, he pulled on it, the ring of Emma’s entrance holding it tight, until it popped out. The pain was surprising, and Emma cried out, clutching the mattress and trying to pull away. But Oskai’s weight was on top of her and she could not move away from him.

He pulled the plug until it was almost all the way out, spinning the tip around her entrance and causing her to whine. In one quick motion, he plunged it back inside, pressing the base into her with his palm. Emma yelped.

With one hand still on the plug, Oskai moved his other hand between Emma’s thighs, rubbing and tugging at her lips. Emma was whimpering again, hoping he would leave her alone tonight to recover. _Everything_ was sore and she did not know if she could handle anything inside of her. 

But Oskai had his own plans. He slipped one long, slender finger inside and began to pet her. Emma’s whimpers turned to cries as he inserted a second finger, pulling them apart inside and stretching her even further. He pulled on the plug now, popping it back out, and pushing it back in, over and over, matching the rhythm of his fingers.

Emma turned her head so that she was facing away from him, and closed her eyes, clenching her jaw. Her muscles were so sore, and every movement inside of her was agony. She wanted to crawl away, but Oskai’s weight on top of her held her in place. Even if it hadn’t, where would she go? After all, she could only move around the bed, she could not run away.

Oskai had inserted a third finger now. His hands were big, and with only three fingers, he filled her as much as the phallus from earlier that day. He pumped them in and out, twisting the plug in her ass now. 

Emma panted, her breathing muffled in the blankets. Oskai was rubbing her clit with his thumb now, and despite herself, she began to feel a heat growing inside of her.

The pain and the pleasure twisted together, and Emma was moaning, gasping, her body sticky with sweat where it pressed against Oskai.

He pressed into her faster, his movements rough, and Emma’s breath grew ragged. She remembered what he had said the night before, _beg for it_, and began to cry again.

She didn’t want to, but her body was screaming for release. _Maybe he’ll stop, she thought._ “Please,” Emma choked, but she didn’t know if Oskai ignored her, or did not hear her muffled plea, because he kept plunging his fingers into her, kept rubbing with his thumb.

“Please,” Emma sobbed, louder, “_Please._”

“_Such a polite girl,_” Oskai teased, “_I approve._” But he said nothing else, and Emma was afraid that he would not release her, before he spoke again and gave her permission to cum. 

Oskai buried his fingers deep inside of her, and pressed the plug deep into her ass. Lighting shot through Emma, tendrils of pain and ecstasy shooting through all of her nerve endings. When it was over, he removed his fingers and sat back on the bed. Emma remained, laying on her stomach, panting. 

“_Good girl,_” Oskai said, “_I’ll see you tomorrow night._”

Emma groaned in protest, raising herself up and turning to look at him, but he was already gone. She collapsed back into the bed, hugging her knees to her chest and crying. She wished she could leave the bed, so that she could sneak through the quiet halls and run, back to her town. 

But, she thought, would she? Was this agony worth her town’s safety? Part of her was glad that she didn’t have the chance to find out, that she was forced to stay in this bed. 

_They said they are training me_, Emma thought, _but this was only the first day. How much harder is it going to get from here?_ She sniffed, wiping her face with her hand. Soon, she was dozing off, the exhaustion pressing into her from all sides until her eyes fell closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check out my tumblr: smrathmore.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> If you like what you read, check out my tumblr: smrathmore.tumblr.com


End file.
